The invention relates to an apparatus for handling an assembly system, comprising a carrier member constructed as a guideway and at least one slide unit linearly adjustable thereon, said slide unit being operatively connected by means of a cable towing or drag member electrically/pneumatically or electrically/hydraulically with an energy and signal source and is constructed as an attachment to the carrier member for further peripheral means to be correspondingly operated.
For automating random, e.g. signal-dependent-given movements and handling sequences, correspondingly constructed assembly systems are known, in which a slide unit designed for receiving one or more working members is linearly adjustable on or at a respectively designed carrier member. The energy or electric control signals necessary for the individual movement and/or other handling sequences are essentially supplied by means of a cable drag chain or the like arranged laterally on the carrier member to the slide unit and by means of further, substantially free flexible cables or lines to the correspondingly associated handling member (gripper or the like).